The light intensity of vehicle headlights is being increased more and more. If the headlights are not adjusted correctly, they may blind other road users. In some headlight systems, such as xenon light sources, automatic illumination range control is mandatory. Efforts are being made to develop a marketable commodity out of “Xenon Light,” which has a lower light intensity than classic xenon light. “Xenon Light” is at the legally permissible limit, at which automatic illumination range control is no longer required, but it is brighter than classic incandescent halogen lamps. In the case of halogen headlights, incorrect adjustment may often cause glare, as well. The headlights may be adjusted upon installation of the headlights, using special devices. When a lamp is exchanged, for example, it may not be seated exactly at the desired position after the exchange, due to tolerances, which may result in glare. It is estimated that incorrectly adjusted headlights in vehicles are common. One control concept, dynamic illumination range control, uses axle sensors in order to determine the load state of the vehicle and compensate for the changed illumination range.
German Application No. DE 102 54 806 B4 shows a method for processing data of at least two data sources in a motor vehicle.